A New Brawl
by BuizelMaster
Summary: When the Smash Bro. world is destroyed, Tabuu sets his sites on earth. It is up to three people to save it. Will an angel, a swordsman, and a girl that has no idea whats going on be able to save the worlds?
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Tabuu looked around at the trophies that littered the ground. He smiled because they were all that was left of Master Hand's brawlers.

"They had fallen so easily," he thought. Just then he sensed a present behind him. As he turned around a person stepped out of a portal, her face hidden by the hood of her black jacket.

"Shall I dispose of them Master," she asked.

"No," replied Tabuu" they might still useful."

"As you wish," she muttered" but may I make one request?"

"What is it," asks Tabuu as he turns to face his subordinate.

"May I use them as test subjects for my experiment" she asks.

"Yes, but I keep this one," he says as he holds up one that has a large white right handed glove on it, and disappears in a flash of light.

"Thank you sir," she says, and then with a snap of her fingers a bunch of primrids appeared and started to pick up the trophies and after that she disappears into a portal. They were about to pick up the last two when all of a sudden a white blur swooped down, snatched them, and was gone in a flash.

"Don't worry brother," the left-handed glove thought as he zoomed through subspace " I'll think of a way to save you." He tightened his grip on the two small trophies and disappeared into the only safe place he could think of.

Our world.

* * *

Authors Note

This is my first SSB story so pleas be kind in your reviews.


	2. Visitors

Ch 1

Visitors

* * *

It was a dark night and no one was awake. Well almost no one, Erin was up playing a SSBB game ageist someone over Wi-Fi.

"Yahoo," she shouts as her character sent her opponent's character flying off screen giving her the win. Just as she was about to except a rematch there was a big flash of lighting that knocked out the power. After a few seconds the TV screen flashed and then with a big boom three things flue out of the TV. One hit Erin upside the head and the other two landed on the bed. After the shock had faded and the lights came back on, she picked up the thing that hit her head. It was a trophy of Ike. Erin gently put it down and looked at the other two things. The first was a trophy of Pit and the other thing was a left-handed glove.

"Why would this old thing come out of my TV," Erin wondered as she slipped the glove on. As soon as it was on something flashed in her mind. It was the image of a white hand tapping the base of the trophy.

"That at was weird," Erin thought" but I wonder." With that Erin picked up the Ike trophy and tapped its base. In a blinding flash of light the trophy was gone and in its place was a rather confused looking Ike. The way he was holding his sword and looking around made Erin think that he had been in some kind of fight.

"Um….excuse me, " Erin nervously asked " can I help you?"

"Who are you," Ike demeaned "and ware's Tabuu?"

"My name is Erin," Erin squeaks as she stairs at the tip of Ike's sword witch is pointed at her face" and I don't know any one named Tabuu."

"Then how did I get here," Ike wondered as he lowered sword.

"You came flying out of my TV with Pit as trophies," Erin said and then she grabbed the Pit trophy.

"What are you doing?" asked Ike.

"Bringing Pit back to the world of the living ," Erin said as she tapped the base. In another flash the trophy was gone and Pit stood in its place.

"Ware am I," asked Pit.

"My house," Erin replied.

"How did I get here," he asked.

"Ask Ike," Erin said " I'm going to get a snack." With that Erin left the room.

"She is weird," commented Pit.

"Weird but harmless," Ike said.

----------In subspace---------

"What do you mean you lost two of the trophies!!" the black hooded girl yelled at the primrid that had brought her the news. She was about to destroy it when one of her underlings came running in. "Master Zeon," he said" the device is ready to be tested."

Zeon's head jerked up causing her hood to fall back reviling her long black hair and red eyes.

"Good and I have the perfect test subject," she said with a wicked grin as she picked up the trophy of the other blue haired swordsman.

* * *

Authors Note

This is getting fun to write and two chapters in one day! I really must like this story if it gets two updates in one day. The first battle will be in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. Pleas R\R


	3. The Enemy Appears

Ch 2 The Enemy Appears

* * *

The large room was mostly dark but was lit up a little by the large computer screen that occupied the far side of the room. As Zeon entered the room her eyes quickly looked around for its occupant.  
"Get out hear Ridley," she called " I've got a job for you."  
"And what might that be?" Ridley said as he stepped out of the shadows. He looked like a typical mad scientist, with his greasy blond hair, beak like nose, and the fact that he was all skin and bone.  
"I need you to test out the device on this trophy," Zeon said as she handed it to him.  
"But this isn't what I wanted," Ridley whined when he saw the trophy" I wanted to test it on that yellow rat or the chick in the armor."  
"And I will let you, but you need to do this for me first." Zeon said in a sweat voice but then continued in a serious one" Unless you want me to tell Master Tabuu about how you refused to follow orders."  
"Fine," he growled as he put the trophy in to a glass capsule that was hidden in the shadows, but then said with a chuckle" I know what happened to the trophies you lost."  
"What happened, ware are they?" she demeaned.  
"Apparently Crazy Hand got them," Ridley said as he started to type commands into the computer" and as for ware he took them, it was some place called earth."  
"Isn't that the world that's connected to all the others?" Zeon asked.  
"Yes and it completely drains the power from people like us." Ridley said as he continued to type things on the computer.  
" Is there anyway to avoid that?" she asked."  
"No but I've been working on something that should help. It should be ready to test next week." Ridley replied as he hit the enter button on the computer. As soon as he did the whole room started to crackle in a purple light that emanated from the capsule.  
"When should this be done?" asked Zeon as she watched the trophy get pelted by subspace energy.  
"In an hour." answered Ridley" Why?"  
"I want to send him to earth," Zeon said as she despaired thru a portal.  
Ridley was about to protest the decision, but then realized that Zeon had left. With a sigh he turned back to his work.

------------------Erin's House----------------

"This can't be real," Erin thought as she went to the kitchen" I don't have two of my favorite Brawlers in my room. This is just a dream, it has to be." Just then little purple things started to float down thru the ceiling.  
"What are these," Erin wondered as she caught one on her hand. Just like before something flashed in her mind. But this time it was two words, primrids and danger.  
As the purple things settled on the floor they changed into primrids. Erin freaked out, and ran back up stairs.

Erin had barley made up stairs when the primrids caught up. They were about to catch her when all of a sudden a arrow shot over her head and destroyed the primrid that was about to attack. She turned and saw Pit standing in the doorway to her room. Using the distraction to her advantage, Erin ran to her room. As soon as she was in the room the door was promptly slammed shut.  
"That was close," Erin said as she slumped agents the door.  
"This isn't over yet," Ike said as he opened the window.  
"What are we going to jump out the window," Erin said in a disbelieving voice.  
"Yes, and you get to go first," Ike said with a gesture to the window.  
"No way!" shouted Erin as she pointed to her head" You already gave me a concussion bandana boy, so don't think you can throw me out a window!!"  
"Guys I hate to interrupt but we should probably go soon," Pit said as he tried to hold the door shut. The primrids on the other side were determined to get in and had started to bang on the door.  
"Well then it's either out the window or get eaten by primrids," Ike said with a shrug.  
"Fine," Erin mumbled as she walked over to the window" but if I brake a leg or something you'll wish you were still a trophy." Ike just rolled his eyes as he watched her jump out the window. The fall wasn't as bad as Erin had thought but the landing left much to be desired. So she just laid there as she watched Ike and Pit jump out of the window. As soon as they had landed, the yard became swamped in primrids.  
"Great," Erin said sarcastically as she got up" this is just what I need. More primrids and no means of self defense." "Then why don't you surrender?" someone asked from up above them. The three of them looked up. Ike and Pit were shocked at who it was. It was Marth. Erin was curious as to what was going on, but kept looking at the primrids who were getting closer and closer. "What are you doing here?" shouts Ike as he readies his sword.  
"Brining you two back to my master," Marth replies in a cold voice as he jumps down from the roof with his sword drawn. "Pit, I need you to get Erin out of hear," Ike said in a serious tone.  
"But I can't leave you hear to fight alone," Pit argued.  
"I'm a brawler, I know how to fight but she doesn't," Ike calmly stated" besides I'm the only one who stands a chance agents him." Pit understood what he meant and fired an arrow it to the swarm of primrids. It cleared a sizeable path that Erin started to run down. With one last look to Ike, who was already fighting Marth, he flowed after Erin shooting off an arrow every now and then, to keep the path clear.

* * *

Authors Note

I must say sorry for not writing the fight scene. This chapter was getting to long for my taste, so I chose to put it in the next chapter.

Please R\R


End file.
